Portaling Groundbridge
by Arinkia
Summary: Optimus Prime and team attempt to rescue Miko from the 'Cons only to have their getaway horribly ruined and trapt in a dimension that isn't at peace. Better summary inside. Extreme AU.


**AN:** Yes, I have other stories but once again I have been caught with another phase, this time its Transformers and ever since I started watching TF:Prime and saw TF:DOTM I have been obsessed to a dangerous degree. Thus this story and its terrible plot was born. Alsp blame the people on 4Chan and their pic hunting abilites.

Plot: Optimus Prime and his team must rescue Miko from an attempt by the 'Cons to get their SIC back (its based off the episode "Partners") only to have the rescue go wrong when Megatron shoots them while in the Groundbridge. Prime, his team and the 'Cons soon find themselves stuck in another dimension were things aren't going all that well. Will be extremly AU.

Warning: Nothing much, only I don't own Transformers. I do own this cliche plot and OC's that WILL pop up. In fact I do own Novastorm and Meridian so sshhhhhhh.

R&R PEEPS, they make me a happy fangirl and the flames feed my cat.

Time Table: Deca-Cycle=roughly a month

Mini-Cycle =roughly a week

Solar-Cycle =roughly a day

* * *

><p>Optimus' first thought was that he was in a deep recharge, something that had been escaping him for deca-cycles but was shot down by the fact he couldn't move, which soon led him to the conclusion that he was in Ratchet's medbay and had been strapped down. This theory was soon shot down as well when recent events were remembered.<p>

One of their human companions had been kidnapped by Breakdown and Knock Out; it was Miko if he remembered correctly and Megatron had demanded that they return his SIC for her. One thing led to another and the Autobots had found themselves storming the _Nemesis_ in a gamble to get Miko back, leaving behind Ratchet, June and the other two organic children.

It had turned into a brawl when they confronted Megatron who was backed by Airachnid and several other 'Cons. In the midst of the fight Starscream had made a fateful appearance and the battle from there got rather confusing. He could clearly remember Bulkhead snatching Miko up and was lumbering as fast as he could away, comming Ratchet for a Groundbridge. From there the rest of his memories were hazy, he vaguely remembered making his way to the Groundbridge when he felt something hit his backside, causing him to stumble and lose speed. He recalled Megatron shouting orders and the hum of a plasma cannon charging. After that he couldn't recall anything else, just a feeling of bewilderment and confusion.

"…What are you two doing in here? This is a medbay not a playground!" A strong voice ripped into his audios, a voice that he certainly didn't know.

"Come on Sissy! We just want to see those weird 'bots!" The voice this time was youthful, if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was a youngling talking.

"Yeah Sissy, how often does this happen? Just a peek, we promise!" A voice with the same tone of the second sounded and was followed by a loud groan.

"No, you can not see them. I've told you twice now that Prime doesn't want anyone to see them until he's had a chance to talk to them! Now why don't you go and bother Sunny n' Sides? I really don't have the time to be watching you." Several 'aw's came forth and one of the voices spoke.

"But Crea said that we would get to spend a mini-cycle with you if we behaved! That's only seven solar-cycles and we already wasted two! Please Nova, we hardly get to see you and you're our favorite sibling!" A quick giggle came from somewhere off to his left.

"Don't let Sunmonger hear you say that Dez, he'll be spark broken. I'm also pretty sure that Crea will give you two a couple more solar-cycles if you ask nicely." A harsh hum sounded and the conversation fell into a lull for a bit before 'Nova', the femme-like voice from the beginning, rang out.

"I'm being serious you two! Get out of my medbay before I go all-out Ratchet on you!" Scuffling sounded which were followed by loud shrieking and quick footfalls.

"Run! Sissy's got her wrench out!" A swish of a door opening and closing and the previous lull soon returned.

"What was Crea thinking, sending them my way? I love the little afts but really Crea? A whole mini-cycle? What kind of creator are you?"

He waited, unsure of how to react to the medic or how tell her that he was awake with a slight helmache in the works. It turned out that he didn't need too.

"I know you're awake. You can online your optics if you want to but you should do slowly." Optimus, deciding that she had sound advice, took his time onlining his optics slowly, letting them adjust to the bright lighting and was greeted with the sight of the medic herself.

He knew that femmes could be very slender but the one before him had to the slenderest one he had ever seen. She was thin in the waist and while her limbs looked well-developed they also carried the slender look and all around she looked incredibly fragile. Her face was fairly angular; faceplates were framed to the point where he was almost certain that she was somehow related to Soundwave as the two shared nearly identical helms only she had more antennae coming from her audios. That and her optics were indigo, something he had never seen in a mech or femme.

The femme medic flashed him a quick smile, "Your thinking I'm related to Soundwave, aren't you?" Optimus fluster a little, not realizing that he had been staring. The medic simply waved him off and returned with her smile.

"It's okay; a lot of others think the same thing. Even Soundwave thought we were but I'm happy to say that I'm nowhere near related to him. Our helms just look the same." She looked behind her, gazing at a screen before returning back to Optimus.

"Your in the clear, your vitals are good and I have no other reason to keep you here. Just let me get these straps and I'll escort you to your friends. Then you're going to have to explain some things to the higher ups." As she undid the straps holding him down, he saw some rather strange features on the medic.

At the top of her hips was the strangest thing, it was a curtain of colors that encircled her hips expect her front and fell to the floor and even dragged as she walked. The odd curtain was a faint green near her hips and as it went down it changed from a vivid yellow to orange and finally to bright red near the end were the curtain formed three tips, two on the sides and one in middle. From her back were nearly the same 'curtains' only these were placed on either side of her spinal column and in between her shoulders and down past her hips. Instead of green to red, the top of the 'curtains' was a deep violet and as they flowed down her back, the colors changed from blue then to a deeper green.

It took him a while but he realized that the 'curtains' went through the entire color spectrum, going from violet to red but he was beginning to wonder what purpose the 'curtains' had.

By the time he was done with his musings he was unstrapped and the medic was waiting for him to respond to question she had asked.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" The femme cycled air loudly.

"I asked if you were ready to move, my leaders are waiting for us." Optimus nodded slowly and winced as he started moving to stand. His entire frame felt heavy and sore as he stood. He swayed a little as he stood to his full height before the medic; he notice as she moved she had two bright red tendrils that fell between her legs that were attached to the 'curtain' at her hips by strips, caught him around his waist had helped him stand.

"You should feel better as you move some more. The room is just down the hall so you don't have to go too far." Optimus was rather glad for this; he had no idea what kind of condition he was in and had no idea where 'here' was. Had Arcee and the others followed him through? Were they okay or had something terrible happen to them?

His processor ached with questions but he had a feeling that the young medic wouldn't answer him and kept his thoughts to himself. He was in a bad spot and there didn't seem to be a clear way out.

The medic halted outside a door before typing in a code allowing them access. The room was well sized but Optimus paused in shock at who he saw in the room. His entire team plus their humans were seated on one side of the room, on the other side was _Megatron_. Optimus could see that Soundwave, Airachnid, Knock out and Breakdown had joined him on that side. Located in the middle of the room was a flyer, most likely a seeker judging by the dual wings on its back, with an Autobot seal emblazed on its right wing. Next to the seeker was Starscream who was busy trying to make himself small as to avoid the death glare that Megatron was sending him.

"Here you go, sir. Just go to your correct side and Meridian and I won't have to go nuts on your afts." The seeker, Meridian, grinned and waved the femme medic over.

"Geez Novastorm you make me sound like I'm an attack dog or something of that nature." The faintly purple seeker flicked his wings in annoyance but kept a grin on his face.

"I see that being reassigned hasn't killed your good mood." Meridian shook his helm, smiling.

"As much as I will miss the wonderful skies of Tiana and flirting behind my mate's broad backside at the young little flyers I think being reassigned isn't so bad. I get to be with Dasher more since he's here and I can reconnect with my favorite medic." Novastorm sauntered up to Meridian and grinned.

"I had no idea you liked Ratchet, Mer." The seeker threw his face into a badly managed horrified look.

"The Grounder who thinks he knows everything about a seeker's wings? The Grounder who throws wrenches like they're confetti? The Grounder that is constantly in a terrible mood and terrorizes his poor, injured patients? I fear he has tainted your mind, Nova. Maybe you should visit your creators and be reminded that you're a flyer." Nova deadpanned at Meridian's speech.

"…They set you up before you left, didn't they?"

"Your creators are fiends with flappable wings. They terrified me out of my fragile circuits and my sanity is in state where one good scare will disable me for life. I have a tick now for my troubles." Meridian helm twitched violently to the left as if to show how bad it was.

"I warned you about them but nobody will believe me when I say they can be terrifying. Starscream learned that the hard way." Meridian nodded before jolting at Megatron's voice.

"Can either of you _shut up?_" Meridian, true to seeker nature, began to feverously twitch his wings in fear at Megatron while Novastorm sent him a look showing that she wasn't impressed.

"You're not in a good position _Megatron_ to be ordering us around." The tyrant growled but refused to give up his death glare at Starscream. The young medic had been thorough with the 'Cons and had disabled their weapons, making them fairly harmless at the time being. She had also done the same for the Autobots but had let them keep their melee weapons for 'good behavior'.

"Are you okay Mer?" The seeker's head twitched to the right this time.

"Fine, just fine! I'm just locked in a room with a homicidal mech that's twice my size! I'm fine!"

"…Well then I guess I'll be leaving." Meridian shrieked with shock and tackled the slender femme to the floor.

"I will never forgive you, you sparkless fiend!"

Optimus had settled near Ratchet and was mildly amused by the fact that Starscream was unsure what do with the two flyers fighting so close to him. It was easy to tell that Novastorm and Meridian were good friends but he was still concerned with the fact that all of the high ranking Earth-bound Decepticons were all in the same room with them. It was truly unnerving.

But it was even more unnerving when he saw an almost perfect copy of himself coming through the doorway.


End file.
